otogifandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:InsaneAsylum/The Many Adventures of Percival
I kept an event blog back in AGG to help me see how I was doing over the events. It was a fun little side thing to do a̶n̶d̶ ̶a̶ ̶g̶r̶e̶a̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶y̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶b̶r̶a̶g̶ IGN: Currently a secret~ Event 1: Outbreak! A Day of Battle in Shinjuku! An interesting event to say in the least. The first event for Otogi starts with a bang and gives us a glorious conquest. however, it is vastly different from the AGG system, using our SE to strike Mikhaels in proportion to our team's rarity along with allowing us to share our Mikhaels with guildies so that we can reap in sweet sweet Event Summon Points. Pity that I didn't start Otogi earlier as I joined in on the last day of FH rankings. FH Angel Reached: Angel Level 55 SH Angel Reached: Angel Level 132 10-Pack Summons Done: 0 End Results Joan of Arc: 4 Obtained Mikhael: 6 Obtained Amitabha Tathagata: 3 Obtained Gilles de Rais: 4 Obtained Scarlet Shott: 3 Obtained FH Ranking: 21,329 - Spirit Tonic x1 SH Ranking: 2,558 - Spirit Tonic x3 TR Ranking: 6,810 - Invoker x2 End Score: 36,077,008 Quote for the event: "Power comes not from nowhere. It is like a flower; nuture it and with time it will bloom spectacularly. Ignore it or rush its growth and it will only wither." Event 2: Is this Destiny? -Orochi on the Counterattack- Hello difficulty spike... I got nowhere near where I wanted to get to and wow did they make this event harder. While I must admit the previous event was much too easy, this event was way too hard, but first let's state the pros and cons. Pros: > Ranking exclusive daemon: I feel like this is a necesitate. In almost any game, there should be an incentive to toss money in. Having a ranking exclusive daemon seems like a good idea because it doesn't change the game, but at least gives people who cash a reason to cash. > 3X Spirit Implementation: I don't know about you, but I don't have an infinite amount of helpers to access. Having a 3X cost for 3X damage was a great implentation for when I'm hacking away at walls and don't feel like purging my entire assist list trying to do so. Cons: > The Ranking System: I'm sorry, but 1-300 is a tier? Like really? What is this garbage? also the utter downgrade of rewards is really.... disappointing. While the Spirit Doses are a bit annoying, I can see the reason for the implementation, but the outright removal of the rare Invoker is just a slap to the face > Removal of the Event Summon: The incentive to help guilds literally vanished into thin air. Oh wow, a 10% boost. Too bad my choice is now climb for myself or help a guild member climb for a chance at a copy. Guess what most people will pick. If people were that miffed, just reduce the chance that a 5* would appear, or in this case since the 5* could be MLB'd if you hit 200, remove the 5* from the event summon. > Those Walls: WTF are some of these HP walls??? I want to know whose in charge of your event planning because this is just pathethic. Did you just slap a 0 onto the end of your wanted health counts? > The Drop Rate: The drop rate for Event cards was pathethic. I am not joking. I should not be getting 1-2* cards for killing Orochis above level 100. That is just insulting. FH Orochi Reached: 95 SH Orochi Reached: 113 10-Pack Summons Count: 0 End Results Susanoo: 0 Obtained Yamata no Orochi: 1 Obtained Ame-no Habakiri: 3 Obtained Dragonia Killa: 3 Obtained Lady Kushinada: 5 Obtained FH Ranking: 1,654 - Spirit Dose x3 SH Ranking: 3,012 - Spirit Dose x2 TR Ranking: 2,014 (unamused face.jpg) - Spirit Tonic x3 End Score: 84,719,220 Quote for the event: "Despair is not powerful because it is an unwanted feeling that people rather not feel, but because it is the exact opposite of Hope, which everyone wishes to attain." Event 3: Jewels and the Secret Workshop The first "tower" climbing event for Otogi, or I guess in this case, sewer climbing. Honestly, it's not as bad as I thought it would be compared to how screwed up the Second Conquest ended up being. While I do not believe that Hermes deserves her 5,000 Jewel cost, the event is interesting enough. Having the enemies drop jewels, having the event storyline count toward our achievements, and the fact that I can still Level while doing this event is really nice. Here's to hoping I can get a copy of Luminous Pearl in each Ranking. FH Jewel Count: 5,523 SH Jewel Count: 5,520 10-Pack Summons Count: 0 End Results Luminous Pearl: 2 Obtained Hermes Trismegistus: 3 Obtained Empress of Uruguay: 1 Obtained Dom Pedro Aquamarine: 1 Obtained Nephrite: 1 Obtained FH Ranking: 2,278 - Luminous Pearl x1 SH Ranking: 2,876 - Spirit Dose x2 TR Ranking: 1,656 - Luminous Pearl x1 End Score: 396,552 Quote for the event: "Beauty that ends at the surface will only wilt away through the passage of time whilst beauty that flows from the inside will shine forever despite the test of time." Event 4: Meiji Monster on a Rampage The third re-vamp of the Conquest Event. While it obviously isn't as easy as the first CQ, it is certainly much much MUCH better than the previous event. For starters, the event helpers are all equally useful now if they get pulled via cash or lunch summons. Secondly, the drop rates seemed to have improved significantly. The magatama drops I get after Level 100 are consistently 3 or 4* and the event cards seem to actually DROP. The changes to the rewards is also a nice boon so RNJesus isn't the deciding factor on whether or not your MLB'd your card. FH Perry Reached: 103 SH Perry Reached: 149 (sigh) 10-Pack Summons Count: 0 End Results Kashuu Kiyomitsu: 1 Obtained Commodore Perry Demonic : 4 Obtained Abaddon: 5 Obtained Kondo Isami: 6 Obtained Okita Soji Restoration: 8 Obtained FH Ranking: 4,141 - Kondo Isami x 1 SH Ranking: 3,233 - Abaddon x 1 TR Ranking: 3,626 - Kashuu Kiyomitsu x 1 End Score: 68,235,377 Quote for this event: "When asking for a deal with the devil, make sure that you are either a hundred percent crystal clear with your demand or you have the cleverness of the devil himself." Event 5: Thanksgiving Day Beatdown A slight rework on the Tower? Story? Whale E-peen Contest? Climbing. The changes that I really enjoyed were: >The cost of the daemon were static instead of becoming more and more expensive. >They have 5 chapters so that we can get more rewards. The changes that I really hated were: >Why the fuck are the rewards still such garbage. 200 seeds for 100%ing Chapter 5? What the fuck? All of that effort just so you can get a trade on the 3*? >The story-line made me cry. Willing to buy Common Sense for these Event Daemon. I'm looking at you Dotanuki and Muramasa. >STOP MAKING BOSS CHAPTERS SO STUPIDLY HARD. WHY IS THE MINI BOSS HARDER TO KILL THAN EVENT FINAL BOSSES??? I have an MLB Mikhael. She should not be dying in one shot to the mini boss. FH Seed of Thanks: 6,241 SH Seed of Thanks: 5,264 10-Pack Summon Count: 1 End Results Freyr: 3 Obtained Mayflower: 3 Obtained Muramasa Thanksgiving: 1 Obtained Dotanuki: 1 Obtained Robin Hood: 2 Obtained Turkey Lurkey: 5 Obtained FH Ranking: 2,147 - Freyr x1 SH Ranking: 1,964 - Freyr x1 TR Ranking: 1,654 - Freyr x1 End Score: 429,009 Quote for this event: "It is perfectly fine to doubt your friends. True friendship is born from both knowledge and secrets. A true friend will never turn away from your doubts, never think that you would hate them for it, never hold you for something that they have no right to." Category:Blog posts